


Threats

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [194]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenchesters, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weechester fic with uncle bobby threatening swats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats

“Dude! I already told you no, so why are you still taking my stuff?” Dean yelled, storming out of his room at Bobby’s and over to Sam.

“You do it literally do it all the time with me! Don’t like me doing it? Then stop taking my stuff!”

“I take  _your_  stuff? Name five times I’ve swiped your stuff!” Dean said.

“Well let’s see, number one when you-”

“If both of you boys don’t stop arguing, I  _will_  come up there!” Bobby yelled from the bottom of the steps.

“But Sam took my-”

“I don’t give a rat’s behind what Sam took!” Bobby said. “Sam give Dean back what’s his and both of you stop fighting!”

Dean smirked, as snatched his stuff back, walking smugly back to his room.

Sam growled and ran head first, gripping Dean and pulling him to the ground.

The two started getting into a wrestling match, yelling and arguing the entire time, and they didn’t notice Bobby storm up the stairs.

Suddenly, Sam and Dean were yanked apart and Bobby was standing between them.

“Do I have to take each of you over my knees and spank you?” Bobby asked, staring down each boy.

Sam and Dean shuffled on their feet and looked at the ground.

“No sir.” Two replies came back.

“I’m glad! Seriously, boys, you’re brothers, start acting like it.”

“Yes sir.” Two voices replied.

“Sorry, for not listenin’ Bobby.” Sam said. “And, sorry for taking your stuff Dean.”

“Sorry for yelling at ya, Sammy. And sorry, Bobby.”

“Apology accepted. Now how about you boys get downstairs, and get some food in you before your Daddy comes back?”

“Yes sir!” Sam and Dean said, looking up at Bobby.

Bobby nodded and left down the steps, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

Dean put his stuff away and started walking with Sam.

“Bitch.” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Jerk.” Sam said, moving past Dean and down the stairs. Dean smiled, a light chuckle leaving his lips, and he went on after Sam.


End file.
